I imprinted On Alice Cullen
by MorganM93
Summary: The Cullen's leave. Bella becomes a werecat, and her future disappears. What happens when Alice comes back? And what are Jasper and Edward up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask where this story came from, I have no idea. Let me know what you think :)**

I grabbed my hoodie, covering the ugly scar which started at my collarbone and ended by my left hip. I'm going to kill Seth for that.

It all happened about a month after they left. They never cared about me, and left. I thought I had a fever, but one night I was in Seth's and it happened. I'd just found out he was a werewolf. But, I turned into a giant cat. No one understands why I turn into a cat, but my parents understand. They were shocked at first, but after some research, apparently there is someone in my family tree who was a wolf. I got the scar from Seth training me along with Chase, another wolf.

Anyway back to the story…

I grabbed my bag, going to meet Seth. Only to be stopped by my mom.

"Where are you off to Bella?"

I sighed, she was always worrying. It got worse after I phased.

"Going to meet Seth and Chase."

She nodded, and I left. We lived about 20 minutes away from them, and by the time I got there they were grumbling about me being late.

"Yeah, yeah. What's going on?"

They laughed, as they walked over to me. Chase leaned against my truck, smiling at me.

I was still really depressed about them leaving, but being around them help.

"Nothing. We just wanted to see you. How are you?"

I shook my head looking at Seth. I'd been there the day before.

"I was here yesterday, Seth. How do you think I am?"

They looked at each other, I know they didn't deserve it, but they were the only people who would still talk to me. I'd just graduated, so it's not like I school to distract me.

"Yeah, anyway, what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged, looking up at Chase. His blonde hair falling into his eyes, as he looked down at me.

"Whatever. I don't care, really."

He nodded, suggesting we go to the beach. As we walked down, I thought about how much I missed them all. Even the shopping trips with Alice. I hated it with a passion, but no one can say no to her. Not with the pout and the puppy dog eyes. I was mush when she would do that.

We sat down on some logs, and started talking.

"Hey Bella, want to go to the party at Jake's tonight with us?"

I looked at Chase, shaking my head. I knew they were trying to make me feel better. But, I just couldn't.

"No, I'm just going to stay in tonight."

He looked at me, trying to make me smile, but it didn't work.

"Oh come on, you'll enjoy it. Plus you could get Seth back."

"Hey! That was an accident!"

Chase laughed, looking at Seth.

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm going to stay in."

They both nodded. It was getting dark and I decided to go home.

"I'll see you soon, OK?"

They both smiled, and went to get ready for the party.

I got back home, grabbing my bag off the seat beside me. Opened the front door, noticing the lights were on. Odd, my parents were out. I had the house to myself tonight, and I knew they wouldn't leave lights on.

The hall light was on, so I walked into the living room switching on the light.

I heard someone behind me, so I turned around. And there she was. Alice.

Then something strange happened. I'd been told about imprinting. How we hated to be separated from our imprint, how much it hurt if we ignored the imprint, (although why someone would ignore it, I don't know). But, it didn't prepare me for how I felt when I saw her.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

I didn't answer her, just stared at her.

"Bella!"

Before I could stop myself, I hugged her. She was shocked but wrapped her arms around me.

"Would you please tell me what you're doing here?"

Somehow, I managed to answer her.

"I think the question is, _what are you doing here?"_

She shook her head.

"I couldn't see you in my visions, and I had to make sure you were OK."

She shook her head, before continuing.

"Bella, since when do you have a cat?"

Oh right, I should tell her about that.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Are the others with you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I came back on my own."

I nodded, sitting down on the sofa. Alice sat next to me.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. You know my friends Seth and Chase?"

She nodded, and I continued.

"Well, they're werewolves."

She didn't seem shocked by that, only by the fact I was still friends with them.

"Bella, they can be unpredictable."

"That's not all."

She looked at me, confused.

"I'm a werecat. I turn into a large cat, not a dog."

She just looked at me.

"That explains why I can smell a cat, and why I can't see you."

She seemed relieved, but shocked.

"Yeah. It was about a week and a half ago."

She looked at me.

"That's when my visions started to get fuzzy."

I looked at her, seeing how relieved she was I was OK.

"What did the others say about you decided to come back here?"

She looked away.

"They were worried, not knowing what I was going to find."

I nodded, thinking about what to say.

"Bella, how are you a werecat?"

I should've expected this, but I was a little distracted.

"Apparently someone in my family on my father's side was a wolf. They don't know why I turn into a cat though."

We talked for a while, but I kept getting side-tracked thinking about the imprint. I wasn't ignoring it, and Alice noticed me getting distracted.

"Bella, is everything OK?"

I just looked at her, not knowing how to answer her.

Should I tell her or wait?


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at her.

"Yeah, just glad to see you."

I could see she didn't believe me. So, I decided to change the subject. She said she was here alone.

"Where's Jasper?"

She looked away, not answering. Odd, they were always together.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

She wouldn't answer me, which made me think something was wrong with him.

"Did something happen to him?"

She shook her head, turning to look at me.

"No, it's nothing like that. He's fine. It's just that, we aren't together anymore."

Now, that I wasn't expecting. They always seemed so happy.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Alice."

She shook her head, looking away.

"It's OK. You didn't know. We got into an argument, and I ended it."

I nodded, looking at her.

"Oh,-"

"Yeah, anyway, tell me more about how you became a werecat."

I shrugged.

"I started feeling ill, when I was at Seth's, and I went outside. Next thing I know, I have fur and a tail."

She looked at me, listening to me.

"Well, you smell better than they do. I thought you'd gotten a cat or something."

I looked at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"They smell horrible to us."

I nodded, and she continued.

"So, are there any differences between you and the wolves?"

I smiled, thinking about training with Seth.

"Well, I'm bigger than they are, and as long as I keep phasing I wont age."

I looked at Alice as she looked around.

She looked at me, catching me staring at her.

"Is everything OK, Bella?"

I looked away.

"Anyway, does the imprint apply to you?"

I looked at her, shocked that she had asked me that.

"What? How do you know about that?"

She shook her head, as if the answer was obvious.

"You know about what happened between us and them. And the reason we can't go out there."

Oh yeah, _that_. I shook my head, how could I have forgotten about that?

I looked at her again.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Why do you ask?"

"You just told me you turn into a giant cat, I have a few questions."

I just looked at her, not sure how to answer. Alice shook her head, when I didn't answer.

"Well, does it?" You said there was no other differences."

I nodded, not looking at her. She can't catch me staring.

"Yeah, it does."

She didn't seem surprised, and she took my hand. Something that wasn't unusual before they left when we would sit together.

"So, how are the others?"

"They will be happy to hear you're OK. And a little shocked to, but they'll get over it."

I nodded, and she squeezed my hand. I could feel the cat (yes I can feel her) relax as I sat next to Alice.

"Yeah."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Alice looked at me.

"Bella, you can ask me anything. Although, it _is_ odd, that I'm having trouble seeing exactly what you want to ask."

"Well, what happened between you and-"

"I had feelings for someone else, and we argued about it. I ended it."

She had feelings for someone else?

"Is it Em-"

"No, it is _not_ either of my brothers. No, no one in the family. It doesn't matter anyway, have you found you're imprint yet?"

"Alice, of course it matters. Who is it?"

She sighed, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, have you found your imprint?"

I looked away, blushing, not trusting myself to speak. I would have to tell her. I was afraid of how she would react though.

"You have. Who is it?"

I couldn't lie to her. She would find out eventually, and be upset.

"Promise you wont freak out?"

She made me look at her.

"Bella, you never have to worry about that. I know we left, but that didn't do anyone any good. I'm sure the others would say the same if they were here. Who is your imprint?"

I took a deep breath. Strawberries. This made me relax a little.

"It's you. When I saw you I felt it."

She just looked at me, shocked.

"Well that explains why you kept staring at me."

I just looked at her, not sure how to answer that. So, I blushed and looked away.

"It's OK, Bella. It means I don't have to worry how you're going to react to what I'm about to tell you."

Why would she be worried about how I would react? Sure I was worried about how she would react, but that was different.

"The person who I said I had feelings for. It's you Bella."

"Alice, I-"

"He wouldn't accept how I felt. So, after I explained it, with Emmett's help he understood."

Now, I was worried.

"Emmett? Please tell me didn't try to hurt you….."

She shook her head.

"Of course not, he just wouldn't accept it, and started an argument."

I nodded, and felt the cat relax. Even thinking about someone hurting her, got me worked up.

"So, that's why you were staring at me then?"

That made me blush.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure how you would react. But, I wasn't expecting this."

She hadn't let go of my hand and squeezed it.

"Neither was I. So, how does the whole imprint work then?"

She already knew, but let me explain anyway.

"Well, I'll be able to hear your thoughts eventually. I'll be able to sense it you're in trouble. And you should be able to do the same. But, I'm not sure how that will affect your visions. "

She nodded, smiling at me.

"Well, it seems I can't see you. Maybe that will change though."

I nodded and I felt the urge to kiss her. I decided that wasn't the best idea.

"OK, that has changed. Maybe telling me about it changed things."

What? She saw that? OK, I needed to talk to Jake about this.

"What?"

She laughed, looking at me.

"It seems you are having trouble deciding on something?"

Yeah she saw it.

Well, -"

She cut me of, kissing me.

"Did that help?"

**So, Alice and Jasper broke up. Any ideas, how the others will react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thoughts in italics are Alice's. Thoughts in italics and underlined are Bella's. In case anyone gets confused.**

I looked at her, not knowing what to say. I wasn't expecting that.

Alice's phone rang, interrupting us. I wasn't capable of coherent thought, never mind a coherent sentence at that point.

She answered it, and I could hear Rosalie on the other end**.**

**"What did you find?"**

"She's alive, but things are a little more complicated."

**"We'll be there in about two hours. Can you bring her to the house?"**

Alice looked at me, but before she could ask I nodded.

"I'll go grab my stuff."

"Yeah, we'll be there."

She hung up, and looked at me.

"How did you-"

"Werecat, remember?"

She smiled and we left.

We decided to walk to the house, I still knew the way.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her, smiling at her.

"What is it?"

She seemed nervous, and looked away.

"I was wondering if you'd let me see you as a werecat."

I knew she'd see me eventually, but not this soon.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, taking my hand.

"Of course I'm sure, I trust you Bella. We'll have to get you some-"

I shook my head.

"I didn't say this earlier. My clothes don't tear when I phase."

She nodded, and I told her to stand back. When I decided that she was far enough away, I phased.

She looked at me, shocked. My coat was mostly white with a few patches of different colours. Unlike the others, who apart from Jake were all black or grey.

_She's beautiful_

What was that?

_Who is that?_

"You heard that?"

Alice looked at me, so it was her. Must be something to do with the imprint.

_Yeah, I think it's to help us understand each other when I'm like this, and you can come closer you know._

She came closer, reaching out to touch me. She scratched behind my ears, and I started purring. Well, wouldn't you if your imprint was doing that?

That made her laugh, and I looked down at her. Yeah, I'm bigger than her, but that didn't seem to bother her.

_Someone is enjoying this a little to much._

_Ah sue me._

Again she laughed. But she didn't stop. I decided to have some fun with her, and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"Bella!"

She laughed, looking at me.

I phased and stood in front of her.

"I'm going to get you for that."

I smiled her, and took her hand. We walked to her house, and went inside.

"How do you think the others will react?"

She sat next to me on the couch, after turning on the light.

"They'll understand after we explain."

Well, everyone except for two people. I knew Edward and Jasper weren't going to be happy, but I hoped they wouldn't do anything to drastic.

"Hopefully."

We sat together for a while, talking about what had happened since they left. Apparently Edward had made them leave, despite Alice's protests that she knew it wouldn't do me any good.

"He wouldn't listen, and made us leave. We didn't want to go, but we had to. Jasper started to notice I didn't feel the same way about him, and when I admitted it, he wouldn't accept it, he wouldn't even let me explain and Emmett had to step in. My visions started getting blurry, until this morning, your future disappeared completely. So, I came back."

I looked at her, and heard something outside, they were back.

They walked in, looking at me.

Edward smiled, trying to pull me into a hug. I didn't like that. I shrugged him off.

"Oh no, you and I are over. You left, and you think I'm going to want you back now?"

His smiled faded, and he stood back.

"Bella, I'm glad you're OK."

I turned to see Esme, looking at me smiling. She pulled me into a hug, just as she would every other time I came over.

"It's great to see you again."

As I said that, I was picked up and swung around.

"Hello to you to, Emmett."

He put me down, and I smiled up at him.

Rosalie smiled at me, but stayed where she was.

"Good to see you again, Bella."

I turned to see Carlisle walk in.

He gave me a hug, and we all sat down. I noticed Jasper was nowhere to be found, but I felt him trying to influence my emotions. I looked at Alice, and she looked towards the stairs. I took her hand, and we sat down.

"OK, I have something to tell you. A few things, actually."

They all looked at me, Alice was beside me. No one said anything about this, as it wasn't unusual.

"When you left, I started spending more time with my friends Seth and Chase. One night, I was over in Seth's and I wasn't feeling well. I went outside for some fresh air. Next thing I know, I had fur and a tail. But, I wasn't a wolf. I was a cat."

I waited for it to sink in, before I told them about the imprint.

"When was this?"

I looked at Carlisle as he spoke. He was sitting next to Esme, with his arm around her.

"About a week and a half ago."

He nodded, that explained why Alice's visions started to get blurry.

"Apparently, someone on my fathers side was a wolf, they still aren't sure why I turn into a cat."

They asked me a few more questions, until Emmett brought up the imprint.

"So, does the imprint apply to you?"

I looked at Alice, and back at him.

"It does."

"So, have you found yours yet? I know it hasn't been very long."

I smiled and I felt Alice squeeze my hand. She was OK, with me telling him. I looked at Edward who was glaring at me. Oh boy, he's not going to like this.

"I have. I found her today."

They all looked at me, not saying anything. Edward just looked at me, and I continued.

"It's Alice."

They just looked at me.

"When did this happen Bella?"

I smiled at Esme, before answering her. She didn't seem to mind that I had imprinted on her daughter. She was surprised, but she wasn't looking at me the way Edward was.

"When I saw her tonight, I felt it."

She smiled, but my reply was cut off as Alice glared at Emmett.

"Emmett, don't."

He grinned, looking at the two us. I looked at Alice, confused. She shook her head, and looked at me. "You don't want to know."

I looked at Emmett, and just shook my head. I ignored that and looked at Edward.

"You cant, you're _my _mate."

And here we go. He's lucky I didn't take his arm off for that hug. Although that would've upset Esme, ruining the living room and all.

"Edward, I cant control it. You know that."

He shook his head, and stormed out the back door.

And Jasper came down stairs. I could really feel it now, trying to influence the feeling I had for Alice. I looked at Alice, who obviously senses what he was trying to do.

"It's not going to work you know."

We all looked at Alice, who was looking at him. The others looked at confused. It was Rosalie who spoke.

"What's going on?"

"He's trying to influence the imprint. Alice told him not to bother."

Rosalie looked at him. Oh crap, he's done it now. It's never good when she looks that angry.

"I shouldn't have stopped Emmett that day. You know they can't help how they feel. At least now she's with someone who will treat her right."

We just looked at her. I wasn't surprised to hear about Emmett. He may seem like a giant teddy bear, but threaten his family and you're dead.

He didn't say anything, but left through the same door Edward did. I got the feeling that wasn't the last we'd hear of this.


	4. Chapter 4

They asked if they could see so we went outside. They stood back, as I phased. They all looked shocked. Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be found.

I went over to Alice, sitting next to her. She smiled down at me.

"You're bigger than the wolves."

I looked at Emmett, who was grinning.

"Yeah, she told me she's faster and stronger to."

Emmett laughed, looking at his sister.

"Really?"

I knew what was coming but Esme intervened.

"I'm sure Bella is tired. Not tonight Emmett."

I left a little while later, Alice walked me home. I took her hand, and she smiled.

"What did Rosalie mean?"

She laughed, before she answered.

"Emmett came pretty close to murdering him. Rosalie stopped him. Now, she regrets it."

I knew how what she meant, he tried to influence the imprint. We both felt it.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."

We reached my house. My parents were gone for the night, so we didn't have to worry about them catching us. Alice went into my room and I went into the bathroom to get changed.

She smiled when she saw me. I sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"I'm glad you came back."

Alice looked at me, smiling. But I could tell she was upset.

"I couldn't _not_ come back. When your future disappeared, I had to come back. I was convinced-"

"Hey, it's OK. That's stopped now, hasn't it? You saw earlier on, when I was having trouble deciding _something _right?"

That made her smile.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, everything will be alright."

I kissed her, wrapping my arm around her.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

I looked down at her. It was late, she was right. I needed to get up early and go see Jake.

"Yeah, you're right. You wanna stay?"

I know they just got back, but I _was_ imprinted with her.

She must have felt it to.

"That's the imprint, isn't it?"

She smiled, and sat back down.

"Yeah, does that bother you?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not. I was afraid you would reject me, and you _imprint_ with me?"

I took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'd never reject you, pixie."

She looked at me.

"Pixie?"

"It's cute."

She shook her head.

"Just don't call me shortie."

I shook my head. Emmett knows she hates that, and he still does it.

"No, I don't know why Emmett does that. You slapped him last time."

That made her laugh, seeing her hit him was really something.

I yawned, and Alice let go of my hand.

"Come on, you need sleep."

I lay down, and she lay beside me.

"Bella, are you purring?"

I blushed, looking at her.

"It's a cat thing. Does it bother you?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Of course not, just don't be surprised if you hear it from me."

I cuddled up beside her, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up alone, the next morning. My parents didn't know the Cullen's were back, so Alice being there would've looked odd if she was there. But, the scent of strawberries still lingered.

I smiled to myself, as I got ready. My mom noticed, and asked me what was going on.

"What has you so happy?"

"Oh nothing much. Where's dad?"

"I'm here."

I turned, looking at him.

"The Cullen's are back."

I made a show of looking surprised. They couldn't know what had happened.

"Really?"

He looked at me.

"Yes. Bella, I-"

"Dad, trust me you have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to get back together with him."

He nodded, looking at me.

"Good. I don't mind his sisters, though."

I shook my head. The only one, other than Edward who came over, and that was Alice.

"Yeah, I should go see Alice."

"Bella,-"

I looked at my mom. "I'm going to see them eventually, mom."

She couldn't argue with me, and I left.

"I see your dad still likes me."

Hearing of a werecat, and she _still _surprises me?

"Yeah. How did you do that?"

She laughed.

"You're still pretty easy to surprise. Especially when you're thinking about that."

I really need to remember that.

I blushed, looking away. In my defence, if she wasn't so damn cute I wouldn't think like that.

"I really need to remember that."

Again, she laughed.

"We better go, before my dad see's you and drags you into the house."

She laughed, and we went back to her house.

After being nearly hugged to death by Emmett, I sat down next to Alice in the living room.

"Emmett, please try not break her in two."

He laughed, reaching over to mess up his sisters hair. She moved, and he got me instead.

"Hey!"

They both laughed, looking at me.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him get me, was I?"

I glared at her, but I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?"

That made her laugh, and Emmett started playing his xbox. Nothing will distract him, when he's playing that. Rosalie walked in, sitting down next to us, she looked at Emmett shaking her head.

"So, Charlie knows you're back."

She looked at me.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sure he thought you and my brother were going to get back together."

I nodded, remembering the conversation.

"Yeah, but I set him straight. He knows I'll only be around you, Rosalie, and Emmett."

That made Emmett look at me, and he smiled.

"Where are the other two?"

Rosalie looked at me, knowing who I meant.

"Edward is upstairs, Jasper went out last night, he's still not back."

I wonder where he went?

"He'll turn up eventually. Anyway, what are you two up to today?"

I looked at Alice, and she smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?"

I smiled, nodding.

"Sure."

I looked at Rosalie.

"Want to come with us?"

She shook her head, saying something about needing to do something.

"Oh come on."

She gave in, and we walked to the meadow. Alice and I came here, as well as Edward and I, but I always enjoyed it more with Alice though.

"So, Emmett wants to see how fast you are."

Alice and I looked at Rosalie. We were sitting, talking. I was expecting this.

"Oh really?"

They both laughed.

"Phase Bella, I can tell you want to."

Rosalie looked at Alice, who smiled.

"Imprint."

Alice nodded, and I stood up walking away so I wouldn't hurt them.

I phased and went back over to them, settling behind Alice. She leaned back, settling against me. Rosalie laughed.

"What?"

Rosalie shook her head, looking at us.

"You two look cute together."

**Any idea's what Jasper and Edward are up to?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I deleted the last chapter. It didn't really add anything to the story, so here's the new chapter**

I looked at Rosalie, as Alice leaned against me. But, I started thinking about the other two. What were they planning?

"I shouldn't have stopped Emmett that day."

Oh, the argument. I wonder what happened that day?

Of course Alice knew I'd want to know, and started to tell me_._

Alice's POV

_"No, you're just confused. You miss her, we all do."_

_I looked at him, we'd been over my feelings for Bella. Something he wouldn't accept._

_"You're right, I do miss her. More than a best friend should. You can feel it, you know what I'm talking about."_

_He shook his head._

_"No, it's not what you think."_

_I shook my head._

_"Listen, I've told you how I feel. You're going to have to accept it. I have feelings for her. I can't help how I feel, and you trying to change it isn't going to work."_

_I could feel it, he was trying to change how I felt about her. I couldn't help how I felt. When we left, I missed her terribly, more than a best friend should. That was when I realised how I felt._

_"No, I won't accept it Alice. You just miss her, we all do."_

_He stood up, and not two seconds later, Emmett was in front of him._

_"You're not hurting my sister. Calm down."_

_Rose stood next to me, glaring at Jasper._

_"But, she-"_

_"She's told you how she feels. You need to accept it."_

_Jasper wouldn't though, and Emmett had to drag him away, after Rose convinced him not to hurt Jasper._

Bella's POV

I phased, still sitting behind Alice. I wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed against me, and Rosalie smiled.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Alice smiled at me, shaking her head.

"It's OK. Rose understood, right?"

We looked at her, she was smiling at us.

"Like I said last night, I know you'll treat her right. If you don't, well-"

"Rose."

I looked at Alice, as she interrupted her sister. I knew what she was going to say, I'd been expecting it.

"Don't worry, Rosalie, I'll treat her right." Plus getting on Rosalie's bad side kind of scared me, but I didn't say that.

"You better."

Alice smiled at both of us, relieved everyone accepted us.

"So, how does this imprint work?"

Rosalie looked at me, as she spoke.

"When I saw her in my house last night, I felt it. Of course, I didn't know how Alice felt. When we both realised the other felt the same way, we went back to the house. Somehow, Alice's visions of me are clearer now that we both know about the imprint."

Rosalie looked at us, smiling.

"So, how does this work, you being a werecat?"

"Well, I'm stronger and faster than the wolves. And I wont age as long as I continue to phase."

That was a relief really considering the imprint. Rosalie nodded, as I said the last part, smiling.

"That's a relief. Now, we just have to worry about Emmett sulking when you beat him."

Shouldn't she have more faith in him? Then again, she did hit him a lot when he did something funny.

"We'll see."

"Hey, I gotta go see Jake, so I'll see you later OK? I want to talk to him about this."

They both looked at me. Alice looked at me, not wanting me to go.

"I wont be gone long, I promise. Take Rosalie shopping or something."

Alice's face lit up, while Rosalie glared at me.

"Thanks, Bella."

I laughed, leaving them to talk.

"Have fun, I'll see you later."

I kissed Alice, and started walking to Jakes.

"Hey Bella, did you hear the Cullen's are back?"

I looked at Jake, I knew he'd know about that.

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about. And, no I'm not back with Edward."

He looked at me, confused. We were walking on the beach.

"What is it? Did he say something?"

Oh boy, how do I explain this?

**Any idea's how Jake will react ?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Underlined Italics-Bella's thoughts_

_Normal Italics-Jake's thoughts_

"What is it, Bella?"

I looked at Jake, not sure how to tell him. He wasn't exactly rational, when it came to them.

"Well, I've found my imprint."

He smiled, obviously happy for me.

"That's great, Bella. But, what does that have to do with them?"

I looked at him, as he realised what I was saying.

"It's one of them, isn't it?"

I looked away, not answering him.

"Which one is it?"

Oh boy, how so I say this without him losing it completely?

"It's …. Alice."

He just looked at me, not believing me.

"Yeah, right. You're not gay, Bella."

I shook my head, typical Jake. He wouldn't listen.

"Jake, I know what I feel. It's not like I can help it. You know this, you have you're imprint."

He met his imprint not long before this. A girl named Lisa. She was nice, and seemed to be a good influence on him most of the time. He used to be worse than this.

"But, she's a-"

"I don't care Jake. She's my imprint.. I just thought you needed to know."

"No, she's not. This can't happen."

I stood up, walking away. We were still on the beach. He wasn't going to accept this, and I could see he was getting angry.

"Jake, calm down."

And he phased. Great, now I have to contend with a giant wolf with an attitude problem.

I phased, in case he attacked me. I could hear them, when I was like this, but only when they were close. Another difference between us.

_You're wrong, Bella. This is wrong._

_I know what I feel Jake. No on will tell me this is wrong._

Jake growled at me, and lunged for me. I dodged, but he caught my leg, biting me. I yelped and he let go. I grabbed him, throwing him a few feet away. My leg was sore, but it'd heal quick. I hope. Jake was pretty strong.

_Jake, you're going to have to accept this. Trying to beat the crap out of me isn't going to do anyone any good._

_But-_

_No, Jake. This is how it's going to go. Alice is my imprint. You're going to accept it. OK?_

He growled, and I pinned him down.

_Understand?_

He knew he had no choice, and agreed. So, I let him up. We both phased, my ankle was pretty messed up.

I looked at him, and he was looking at my ankle.

"I know it's a shock Jake. But, you know I have no control over this."

He glared at me, but he knew what it was like to be imprinted with someone.

"But, she's a-"

"JAKE! I don't care about that! I only came to tell you and to ask if you'd found anything new about the whole cat thing. But, it seems you're more interested in denying my imprint."

He looked shocked, taking a step back. I'd never spoken to him like that.

"Look Bella, I thought you'd imprinted on one of the other guys. But, you imprinting on her…-"

"Yeah, it was a shock for me to."

I sat down, looking at my ankle. It was pretty messed up, I heal fast but Jake is pretty strong.

"Whoa, that looks painful. I'm sorry, Bella. And we haven't found anything new about that. Want me to drive you home?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Bella, you cant drive with that. And about this thing with Alice-"

"Jake-"

"No, I'm saying that we can let them come here, but the rest still stands. OK?"

Whoa, he was willing to do that?

"Jake,-"

"It's OK, Bella. How did the others take it?"

I shrugged, remembering what had happened.

"OK. Rosalie threatened me to look after her."

Jake looked at me, not believing me.

Jake drove me home, and Alice was in front of my house. She didn't look happy. I got out of the car, limping. She was by my side before I'd even closed the door.

"What happened? Why are you limping?"

Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding."

She turned to Jake, oh crap she was angry. I always thought she was cute when she was angry, but now? Not so much.

"What did you do?"

"He was just shocked to hear about the imprint, and we had a bit of a misunderstanding. Right, Jake?"

He nodded, looked at Alice.

"Right, and I apologised. It was an accident, really."

I managed to drag (literally) Alice away, before she hurt him. We went up to my room. Thankfully my parents were still at work.

I sat down on the couch, Alice sat next to me.

"What happened?"

I pulled up the leg of my jeans. It was pretty sore, and Alice could tell.

"Come on, you need to get that looked at."

She wouldn't listen, when I tried to argue, and dragged me outside. She carried (yes carried) me back to her house, so Carlisle could take a look at my ankle.

We arrived, and Alice set me down on the couch, calling for him. He along with most of the others we there not two seconds later.

"What happened?"

I looked at him, as he checked my ankle.

"I was talking to Jake, and he lost his temper when I told him about the imprint. He attacked me and bit me. Then Alice nearly tore his head off."


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so someone called me a hypocrite for saying Jake attacking Bella didn't break the treaty. The treaty only applies if he attacks one of the Cullen's. Bella is part of his pack, so it wouldn't be broken if they fought. **

"What happened?"

I looked at Alice, we were in my room, sitting on my bed.

"I told him, and he kept telling me it couldn't be true, and he phased. We fought and he bit my ankle. I pinned him, and told him that he was going to have to accept it. He calmed down, and said that you could go up there but the rest still stands. Then he drove me home and nearly got his head ripped off."

She looked at me, shaking her head.

"Well, what did you expect? You were limping."

I shook my head, and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Bella. Are you OK?"_

"Hey Jake, yeah I'm OK"

_"I'm sorry about that. It was a shock, you know?"_

I shook my head, looking at Alice.

"Just be thankful I was able to drag Alice away, OK?"

_"Yeah, I saw that."_

"Yeah, my ankle is fine, by the way."

_"Good. Tell Alice I said I'm sorry, OK?"_

I looked at Alice, who nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

He hung up, and I put my phone down.

"That was weird."

Jake wasn't normally like that. Lisa must really be a good influence on him.

"How's your ankle?"

I shrugged, it was feeling better.

"Better, I heal pretty quick."

She smiled, as I said that.

"Good, did they find out anything new?"

I shook my head, they were still looking.

"Not yet."

Alice's phone rang, as I said that.

It was Emmett.

They spoke for a few minutes, and Alice hung up.

Apparently Jake wanted to meet everyone to talk about this. Great.

"Don't worry, it'll be OK."

I nodded, looking at her.

I stood up, my ankle really was feeling better.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

I looked at her, smiling.

"I heal pretty fast. I would've healed faster if it had been one of the other wolves. Jake is stronger, that's all."

She nodded, looking at me.

"OK."

She still seemed unsure, but I took her hand.

"I'm OK, come on. Let's get this over with."

Alice led me out into the forest, and we quickly found the others. They smiled, when they seen us.

Jake arrived, a little while later along with Seth and Chase.

"So, Bella told me she imprinted."

"Yes, she did."

I looked at Carlise, as he spoke. He was standing next to Esme. I looked around, spotting Jasper and Edward standing separate from the rest of us.

"What are you doing back?"

Carlise looked at us, before answering.

"Alice's visions of Bella disappeared, and she came back to make sure she was safe."

Jake looked at Alice, who had her arm around my waist.

"Did Bella tell you what I said?"

They all looked at me.

"Jake said you were allowed on the reservation, but the rest still stands."

They all looked back at him.

After some discussion, everyone left. Alice walked back to my house with me.

"So,-"

"Yes, I'll stay."

I smiled, looking at her.

"I really need to remember that."

She laughed, as I opened the door. My parents were home, and surprised to see Alice.

My mom smiled, as we walked into the kitchen.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again."

My mom gave her a hug, as my dad walked in. He smiled, when he saw Alice.

I managed to drag her away from them, and we upstairs. But not until she told my parents what she'd done while she was away.

"Well, you're parents seem happy to see me."

I looked at her, they never had a problem with _her_.

"They never had a problem with you, just your brother."

She knew I was right. She sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"Yeah, how's your-"

"It's fine. Are you OK?"

She looked at me, smiling. Jasper kept staring at us, during the meeting with Jake, but we ignored him.

"Yeah, he'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, a few of you were wondering why Bella is a cat rather than a dog. Here's the explanation. Let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen. **

"And, then he-"

Alice had been telling about something silly Emmett had done, when she stopped talking. I looked at her, and her eyes were glazed over.

I took her hand, rubbing the back of it as I waited for it finish.

"What is it?"

She smiled, looking at me.

"It looks like Carlisle has found something about you being a werecat."

I stood up, my parents were asleep, and we were sitting in my room.

"OK, should we go over or wait until tomorrow?"

"Now is OK, unless you want to get some rest."

I shook my head, as she stood up.

"No, I'm OK. Come on."

We walked to her house, and Alice called Carlisle.

"I seen you find something about Bella being a werecat."

"Yes, from what you said and what I was able to find, it seems when James and Edward bit you it affected the wolf gene changing it."

I looked at him, and at Alice.

"Really?"

He nodded, seeing I was confused.

"Yes, you would've been a wolf if that hadn't happened."

So, if that hadn't happened I'd be a wolf, great. But, it made sense. Well, it did to me anyway.

"That makes sense. And it explains why you smell different to them."

I looked at Alice, as she spoke. She was right, it explained the other differences as well.

"Yes, well I'm sure Bella is tired."

We said good night, and I was dragged back to my house.

Alice was gone the next morning, and I quickly got ready, going downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen and smiled when she seen me.

"Morning, Bella. It's nice Alice is back, isn't it?"

I smiled at her, I knew they liked her, it was just her brother they had a problem with.

"Yeah, it's good to see her again."

"Did you tell her-"

"Of course not, she only got back. I'm not going to tell her that, just yet."

Mom looked at me, she didn't know everything and I wanted to keep it that way. Knowing about me, was one thing but I couldn't tell her about them.

"Good, have you seen him?"

I sat down at the table, with my breakfast.

"Yeah, he understands that I don't want to get back together with him."

Mom nodded, she seemed pleased with that. I'd been a mess when they left.

"Good."

I didn't want to talk about the whole imprint thing with them. They knew, thanks to Jake's dad. He'd mentioned it to them and then I had to explain. _That_ was awkward.

I went back up to my room, and who did I find there? Alice.

"Hey."

I smiled, at her. Sitting next to her.

"Hey, I hope I didn't scare you."

I shook my head, I'd been distracted so I didn't hear her.

"Of course not. Werecat remember?"

She shook her head.

"I know you weren't expecting to see me, Bella."

She shook her head, as I blushed. I should've expected that.

"Yeah, well, what do you want to do today?"

She smiled and I shook my head.

"No, how about we go back to your house for today?"

She nodded, and we left. By then my parents were gone to work so we didn't have to worry about that.

"Hey, Bella!"

Emmett gave me his usual greeting and once he set me back on my feet, I sat next to Alice on the couch.

"Hey Emmett."

We smiled at him, and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey."

We smiled at her, as she sat down next to us.

"Hey, did Carlisle tell you what he found?"

"Yeah, he told us."

We sat talking for a little while, before Jasper walked down the stairs and out the door. Emmett got up a few minutes after he left and followed him.

I looked at Rosalie after Emmett left.

"He's been leaving and not telling anyone where he's going. Emmett and I were talking and Emmett suggested, one of us follow him the next time he went out."

That made sense, he kept disappearing.

"Where's Edward?"

Rosalie looked at Alice, and back to me.

"He left after speaking to Jasper not long before you two arrived. I think the two of them are up to something."

She had a point, even when they met with Jake and the others, they were standing together away from the rest of us.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"They know how to avoid my visions so that must be why I can't see anything."

We looked at Alice, who looked frustrated. She hated when that happened.

"Yeah, and with Jaspers ability…"

We both knew what she meant, he'd already tried to influence the imprint.

"He better not try that again."

Again, we looked at Alice. She was really pissed off about that.

Rosalie and I looked at one another.

Rosalie had to go out, so we went up to Alice's room. I sat on the bed next to her, smiling at her.

"Do you think Emmett will find anything?"

I shrugged, whatever it was we'd deal with it.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

I put my arm around Alice, and she relaxed. I felt the cat perk up, and I started purring. Alice laughed, and looked up at me.

"What?"

She smiled at me, put didn't move.

"I like that, that's all."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

We were laying on her bed cuddling, and I wasn't the only one purring now.

"Bella, you can ask me anything. Now, what is it you're having trouble deciding?"

This was deliberate, so she wouldn't see it.

"Well, how do you feel about the whole imprint?"

"Bella, I'll admit I was shocked. But, I told you that I felt this was before you told me. You'll only ever imprint on one person and I'm glad that person is me."

I kissed her, and smiled.

We spent the day in her room, until Emmett got back.

He came up to us, Jasper wasn't back but I knew he would be soon.

"Did you find anything?"

Emmett looked at Alice, as Rosalie walked in.

"Yes, I did. And we are going to have trouble"


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you find?"

Emmett looked at Alice, who seemed to know what he was going to say.

"He was with Victoria. He was saying something about the two of you."

So, he was talking about to her because of all of this.

"What were they saying?"

Emmett looked at me.

"He wants you." He looked at Alice. "To be with him. No one else."

Well, that wasn't anything we didn't already know.

"Well, that's never going to happen. And him running to her isn't going change things."

So, he goes running to-

My train of though was derailed when Alice looked at me.

"Don't worry about anything, OK?"

She looked at Emmett, who was standing next to Rosalie.

"Did he mention anything about Bella, being a werecat?"

Emmett nodded, putting his arm around Rosalie.

"Yeah, something about how the two of you are confused."

I shook my head, this again.

"There's more."

The three of us looked at him, Alice looked angry. I think she's cute when she's angry, sue me.

"Edward was there."

Well, that explains why those two are so close all of a sudden, doesn't it?

"So, they want us dead because of something neither of us can control?"

They all looked at me, as I spoke.

"It looks that way. But, he's not going to hurt either of my sisters."

I smiled at Rosalie. We'd never been that close, and for her to say that meant a lot.

We left a little while later, going back to my house. My parents weren't home, and we went up to my room.

"What do you think he'll do?"

I shrugged, sitting down on my bed, and Alice sat next to me.

"I'm not sure. But, I think Rosalie is pretty close to ripping his head off."

Alice nodded, looking at me.

"Yeah, are you OK?"

I looked at her.

"I'm more worried about you. If he tries anything-"

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

While I didn't doubt that. I was still worried.

"I don't doubt that, I'm just worried."

She smiled at me, taking my hand. The thought of anyone hurting her, made me feel on edge, and I didn't like it.

"I know, I feel the same way about someone hurting you."

"Yeah, except you won't turn into a giant cat if you lose your temper?"

She shook her head, looking out the window.

"No, I won't. But, whoever messes with you will regret it."

I looked at her, she wasn't kidding.

"Hey, how come you always wear long sleeve shirts?"

I looked at Alice, my parents had just gotten home and I had to drag her away. I didn't want her to see that scar on my chest.

"I like them. Why?"

She shook her head, she got up and where does she go? My closet.

"Bella, you do have other things you can wear. What's wrong with this?"

She held up a shirt, which she'd had gotten me. It would show the top of the scar.

"I just like long sleeves."

She shook her head, not believing me.

"Bella, it's summer. And I know you have a higher temperature then the others. What's going on?"

I had to remind myself how she knew all of this. I sighed, shaking my head.

Alice sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked at her, her face full of concern.

"It's just …."

She squeezed my hand, encouraging me to continue.

"I have a scar from training with Seth, and I didn't want you to see it."

"Bella, it's just a scar. As long as it doesn't hurt you, I don't care. OK?"

I looked at her, why had I thought it would bother?

"It's just-"

"Hey, it's OK. Can I see?"

I looked at her, and stood up pulling of my top.

Her eyes widened, she'd seen me like this before so that wasn't why I was nervous.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Training with Seth. He's small for a wolf, but he's fast."

She just looked at it, it started at my collarbone and ended by my hip.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Not anymore."

I pulled my top back on, leaving the hoodie off. I sat back down, next to her. I don't know why I was so nervous to show her, she obviously didn't care.

She put her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. She sat up, looking at the scar.

"Do you mind?"

She wanted to touch it, and I shook my head. She reached out, touching my collarbone lightly. Her touch was so light, it made me flinch.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head. She could never hurt me.

"Of course not. You barely touched it."

She smiled relieved that she hadn't hurt me.

"Alice, you could never hurt me."


	11. Chapter 11

Seth and Chase were shocked when I told them about the imprint, but they were happy for me. They hadn't found their imprint yet. They didn't like the way Jake had reacted, but they weren't surprised.

"Hey, did you tell Seth and Chase about-"

"Yeah, I did."

Alice and I were in my room, talking about what Jasper and Edward could be planning.

"What did they say?"

"They said that they'd watch out for her, and the two of them."

Alice nodded, and left it was getting late, we didn't want my parents getting suspicious. She wasn't staying that night, so I went up to bed and went to bed.

I woke up at around 3 am. I thought I heard something, and sat up. I looked around, not seeing anything.

Until I seen something, no _someone_ move in the corner. Edward appeared by the window.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

He smiled, as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm here for you, Bella. So, you will finally realise how you really feel."

"Edward, you know how I feel. Nothing will change it. Ever."

He shook his head, coming over to the bed. I noticed another movement, near my door, and Jasper appeared. OK, now I was scared, and he could feel it. He smiled at me, but I wasn't expecting a third person to appear. A young woman, her long black hair tied up in a ponytail stood next to him. Who she was I didn't know.

"What are you all doing here? And who are you?"

"Good job, Hannah."

I heard Jasper speaking to someone, and Edward picked me up.

"Let's go before her parents wake up."

They ran through the forest. All I think was Alice. She'd see this wouldn't she?

"It's a good thing you can block her visions, or this would be a lot more difficult."

So, her abilities could block Alice's visions? I could even move, but I was terrified. What would she do when she realised I was missing?

They ran to a large abandoned warehouse, setting me down in a chair. I knew what was coming. Victoria was here.

I heard a door open behind me, and she walked around me.

"Your gift has been very helpful, Hannah."

She looked at Hannah, who was standing next to the others, looking at me. She was still using it, I couldn't move. That is until they decided to tie me to the chair I was sitting on.

"Can't have you running off, now that you're apparently a werecat can we?"

Victoria looked at me, as she spoke. She was grinning, and I wondered what she was planning for me. I just sat there, wishing Alice would find me. Did she even know I was gone?

**So, they kidnapped Bella... How long until Alice finds her?**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Underlined Italics = Bella's thoughts_**

**_Italics = Alice's thoughts_**

Its been about an hour now, I can't phase thanks to Hannah's ability. And being tied to the chair was more than a little uncomfortable. I sat there, looking at the three of them. Nothing had happened, they had been talking and looking at me for a while now.

That is, until Victoria walked over to me. She stood in front of me, smirking.

"It seems she's not coming."

I refused to believe that, she couldn't see anything but she'd be here soon. I know she will.

As she spoke, I heard something odd. Not around me, but like I could hear what someone was thinking.

_I hope the haven't hurt her._

Then I remembered the imprint. I could hear her thoughts, and sense is she was in trouble.

_Alice?_

_Bella! Where are you?_

I had to stop myself from smiling, they couldn't know what was going on. I moved my arm, which was cut pretty badly. I knew she would look for me.

_A warehouse, there's four of them. Hannah, according to Victoria she can block your gift and I can't phase. You must be close if I can hear you._

_I am, when I found your room empty I told the others and we started looking. Are you hurt?_

_Nothing that wont heal._

_Bella-_

_Just get here, OK?_

About 10 minutes later, there was a commotion outside.

"It seems we have company. Lets see how Ms. Brandon handles this."

Brandon? I'd have to ask Alice about that later.

Victoria looked behind me, and I could tell she was looking at Alice.

"Get away from her."

Victoria laughed, looking at her. She walked towards her, as she spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't-"

And the fighting starts.

Remember when I said that getting on Rosalie's bad side scared me? Yeah, I wasn't kidding. She grabbed Edward, throwing him up against the wall, ripping his head off.

"That's what you get for messing with my sisters."

Like I said, an angry Rosalie frightens me.

I heard Victoria laugh, and looked around. I could feel the unease at not being able to do anything, but I knew she could handle it.

I saw them fighting. It didn't last long. Not only was Rosalie here, Emmett was to. They got rid of her pretty quick. Then it was Jaspers turn.

"He's all yours."

Emmett looked at Alice, he'd been keeping him busy. She smiled, walking over to him. I don't know what I expected, but him attacking her wasn't one of them. Attacking the person you claim to care for, isn't what I would expect. Of course, she was expecting that and had him pinned in a matter of seconds. Rosalie untied me, looking at my arm. But I was focused on the fight. He tried to throw her off, but she responded ripping his head off.

She stood up, walking over to us. I was still sitting in that chair and she knelt in front of me.

"Come on, let's go."

We went back to her house, but I passed out about half way there.

I woke up in Alice's bed, my arm and my head hurt. A lot. I opened my eyes, and saw Alice looking at me. She seemed relieved that I was finally awake.

"Hey."

She smiled at me, and I sat up. I noticed someone had changed me clothes. There was a bandage on my arm.

"Hey, how long was I out?"

"A few hours."

I must have looked like I was about to freak out, because Alice squeezed my shoulders.

"Hey relax, everything is OK. No one is going to hurt us."

She was beside me, and put her arm around me.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, it's OK. What happened?"

"Well, a noise woke me up and I noticed something move in the corner. It was Edward. He said something about making me realise how I really felt. Jasper and Hannah were behind him. Her ability meant you couldn't see me and I couldn't phase. They brought me to that warehouse where they met Victoria. She kept telling me you weren't coming. When I heard your thoughts-"

"Yeah, I know. How do you feel?"

I shrugged, looking at her.

"Who changed my clothes?"

She smiled, looking away.

"I did, after Carlisle was finished. Don't worry, it was only Carlisle, Esmé and I here when he was checking your injuries. I made everyone else leave."

I smiled at her, taking her hand. There was a knock on the door, and Esmé walked in.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

I smiled at her. I felt OK, considering everything I'd been through.

"OK."

I had something to eat, apparently my parents thought I was shopping with Alice for the day.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Alice smiled at me, taking my hand.

"Bella, you can ask me anything. What is it?"

I looked away, remembering the previous night.

"In the warehouse, Victoria called you Ms. Brandon….."

I looked at Alice, she seemed to know what I meant.

"OK, are you sure you want me to tell you this?"

I knew a little about her past, and what I knew made me angry, but I wanted to know.

"I'm sure."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, when she called you-"

"Exactly. Are you sure you're OK with all this?"

Alice seemed nervous, so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice, I care about you. Nothing you ever tell me will ever change that, OK?"

She smiled at me, but still seemed unsure, so I kissed her leaning my forehead against hers.

"But,-"

"No, I care about you. All that matters to me, is that you're happy. OK?"

That made her smile, and she kissed me.

We had to get back to my house, before my parents got back. My injuries weren't obvious, so they wouldn't notice them as long as I kept the bandage on my arm covered.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled at her, as we sat on my bed.

"OK, what about you?"

I had been thinking about what had happened in that warehouse.

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

We went up to my room, sitting on my bed.

"Alice, I'm fine. When I heard-"

"Bella, did you honestly think I wasn't going to look for you?"

I shook my head, I knew she would. But, Hannah's ability had me worried.

"I knew you would, but Hannah's ability worried me. I couldn't even move when she used her gift on me."

Alice looked at me, I hadn't mentioned that.

"You never said that?"

I looked away, annoyed with myself for saying that.

"Yeah, in my room she used her ability and Edward carried me to the warehouse."

I looked at Alice, who wasn't happy. Which I found cute.

"Bella-"

"I know, I didn't want to worry you. And looking at me like that isn't going to work, pixie. You look cute, not angry."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

I looked at Alice, she had her head in my lap and I could hear a rumble in her chest.

"What is it, pixie?"

She smiled, looking up at me.

"Are you going to tell your parents about the imprint?"

I had been thinking about this, I wanted to tell them but I wasn't sure how they would react.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm just worried about how they'll react."

Alice sat up, taking my hand.

"I'm sure they would understand. Or we could just tell them we're dating."

She was right, I couldn't hide this forever. And the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to tell them the truth.

"No, you're right we should tell them. But, first I need to tell them that I told you what happened to me."

Alice understood, smiling at me.

The door opened downstairs, I went downstairs while Alice stayed in my room.

"Did you enjoy shopping with Alice?"

I smiled at my mom, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, we had a lot to catch up on. She's upstairs, organising my closet."

Mom looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Bella, what do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, my dad wasn't home yet.

"I told her what happened to me, she's fine with it."

Mom was shocked, but she didn't seem angry.

"Bella, are you sure that was a good idea?"

"It's OK, mom. She's fine with it. Really. She reacted the same way you and dad did."

OK, that's not true she reacted better than they did. But, it seemed to calm mom down.

"Well, as long as she's OK with it and wont tell anyone."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, there was no way Alice would tell anyone.

"She won't. I know she won't."

Mom nodded, looking at me.

"Good, how are things? Found your imprint yet?"

She was joking, unaware how right she was. Mom smiled, and I blushed. Alice walked in, sitting next to me.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something"

Mom seemed to know where this was going.

"You've found your imprint, who is it?"

I looked at Alice, who smiled at me. My mom was looking at me, and I took a deep breath.

"It's…. It's Alice."

Mom just looked at me.

"I knew there was something different about you two."

My jaw hit the floor. She knew? I looked at Alice, who was grinning. She knew this was going to happen.

"It doesn't bother you?"

Mom shook her head, taking my hand.

"Of course not, why would it? You know your dad and I love you no matter what."

That made me smile, she was OK with it. My dad walked in, smiling at us.

"Hey, did you two enjoy shopping?"

We smiled at him, telling him we did.

My mom stood up, getting something for my dad.

"It seems Bella found her imprint."

My dad looked up, seeing Alice and I sitting together and I could see he understood.

"I knew it!"

_Did everyone see it?_

"Bella, you said you knew about the imprint when you saw the person. What-"

I knew this would happen. We were in the living room, with my parents.

"I had to figure out how to tell Alice first, when she was OK with it, I decided to tell you."

My mom seemed to accept that. We went up to my room, well I did, Alice got a lecture off my dad and walked in about 10 minutes later.

I was sitting on the bed, and smiled at her as she walked in.

"Care to tell me why you didn't tell me about any of that?"

She laughed, looking at me. I took her hand, smiling at her.

"I knew it was going to be OK. And I wanted see the look on your face."

I glared at her, but she laughed. But, I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter, hope you enjoyed it! **

_6 months later_

"Don't look at me like that. It's not going to work."

Alice laughed, she was trying to drag me shopping _again._ I was living with the Cullen's now. The last 6 months had been quite difficult for me. My parents had been killed in a car accident, I was devastated but Alice was helping me get through it.

"OK, OK. What do you want to do?"

"How about we just relax today?"

Alice nodded, and sat on the couch. I sat next to her, she had been great the last few months.

"Alice?"

She looked at me, smiling.

"What is it, Bella?"

I looked away, thinking about what I wanted to say,

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me-"

"Bella, I love you. I would do anything for you. I know the last few months have been difficult, but we'll get through it. Together."

She smiled, kissing me.

"I love you to, pixie."

That made her smile.

"Pixie, I like it."

I turned around to see Emmett, smiling. I looked at Alice, who was glaring at her brother.

"Emmett, don't."

He grinned, and Rosalie appeared beside him, slapping him in the back of the head.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything!"

She shook her head and we all laughed.

"No, but you were about to."

He couldn't argue with that, and they went out.

"If he calls me that, I swear I'll-"

"No murdering your brother."

I shook my head, looking at Alice. She had her head in my lap. We were in our room.

"Well, maybe not murder-"

"Alice, no hurting your brothers."

And cue the pout.

"Normally, that would work. But this may be Emmett's life at stake here."

That made her laugh, and she sat up.

"You know I wouldn't actually hurt him."

I just looked at her.

"Sure you wouldn't. Come here."

She cuddled up beside me. She had done so much for me in the last few months.

"Bella, what are you having trouble with?"

I looked at her, confused. Oh right.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about the last few months. I meant what I said downstairs, I-"

"Bella, I'm here for you. I always will be. I love you, Bella."

I kissed her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you, pixie."

"I love you, Bella."


End file.
